The use of specimen slides, typically consisting of thin rectangular sheets of glass, for the collection, packaging and storage of biological specimens has prompted the design and fabrication of small, inexpensive, disposable packets and holders of various types, designs and materials. These items are intended to protect the relatively fragile glass slide and to preserve the specimen smeared or deposited on the slide against contamination or physical damage. Such packaging allows the specimen slide to be handled, stored and transported in a convenient and dependable manner until the specimen is processed, in the laboratory or otherwise.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,819,804, issued to this applicant, discloses a slide holder which includes a tray piece and a cover sheet molded of a light-weight yieldable material in the nature of Styrofoam. The tray piece defines a recess dimensioned to closely hold the edges of the specimen slide. Once the slide is pressed into the recess, it is retained therein by the lateral pressure exerted against the slide edges by the resilient material defining the side edges of the tray recess. This holds the slide securely at all stages of handling, including occasions when the holder is inverted with the slide faced down. The cover sheet is retained over the slide between raised edges integral with the tray piece.
While the holder disclosed in my earlier patent works well, further improvement is possible in order to facilitate and expedite the handling of both the slide and the package by all personnel involved in the specimen collection and specimen analysis procedures, while at the same time enhancing the level of protection afforded to both the specimen and the slide.